eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Scorched Sky Merchant Items
The following is a list of all merchant items sold during the Scorched Sky (live event). Players can purchase these items using the event-only currency, Coin of Ember. To locate your event-currency, press C to open the Character Sheet and click on the Currency tab (left side of the window). :This list was last updated to reflect the 2019 event. Please add new items if/when new items will be available in-game. Items IMPORTANT: The Ember Merchants have all of the event items. The other merchants, A Sparkler Merchant, do not have all of the items. See the Festive Fireworks page for an explanation. Quest Starter *Festive Sparkler - required to get Festive Fireworks Appearance Armor Set *Frock of Flame Armor Crate - 20 Coin of Ember "Fluff" Pets The following are all 3 Coin of Ember: *Petamorph Wand: Pyre Elemental *Petamorph Wand: Ravenous Hell Hound Mount *Sableflame Nightmare (Mount) - 50 Coin of Ember Plushies The following are all 3 Coin of Ember: *Crystal Embernaut Plushie *Summoned Pyromaton Plushie House Items Decor *Golden Flame Brazier - 2 Coin of Ember *Golden Flame Chandelier - 4 Coin of Ember *Pyrelord Firepit - 2 Coin of Ember *Pyrelord Grand Chair - 2 Coin of Ember *Pyrelord Side Table - 2 Coin of Ember *Pyrelord Treasure Chest - 2 Coin of Ember House Pets The following are all 3 Coin of Ember: *Blaze Elemental *Emberorb Elemental *Magma Snail Miscellaneous The following are all 2 Coin of Ember: *Lavastorm Coalbin *Spilled Lavastorm Coalbin Plants and Outdoor The following are all 2 Coin of Ember: *Ember Root *Burned Stump *Burned Tree *Smoking Stump Building Blocks To examine any of the stacked Building Blocks, you must first right click and choose Examine from the options; then, mouse over the actual stack of blocks in the larger examine window, hold down CTRL and when the magnifying glass icon appears, left click to open the "dressing room" and see one example of the blocks in the stack. *Doomfire Dais - 4 Coin of Ember *Flame Bridge - 10 Coin of Ember :The following Building Blocks are sold in stacks of 15 and sell for 2 Coin of Ember: *Flowing Lava Tile *Rounded Flowing Lava Tile Sun Scale Building Blocks :The following Building Blocks are sold in stacks of 8 and all sell for 2 Coin of Ember: *Arched Door Frame of Sun Scale *Horizontal Window Frame in Tall Divider of Sun Scale *Rectangular Door Frame of Sun Scale *Square Window Frame in Narrow Divider of Sun Scale *Square Window Frame in Tall Divider of Sun Scale *Tall Window Frame in Narrow Divider of Sun Scale *Tall Window Frame in Tall Divider of Sun Scale *Vertical Window Frame in Tall Divider of Sun Scale :The following Building Blocks are sold in stacks of 15 and sell for Coin of Ember: *Block of Sun Scale *Floor Tile of Sun Scale *Half Block of Sun Scale *Narrow Divider of Sun Scale *Railing of Sun Scale *Rounded Tile of Sun Scale *Short Column of Sun Scale *Stair of Sun Scale *Tall Column of Sun Scale *Tall Divider of Sun Scale *Triangle Tile of Sun Scale Cracked Lava Building Block Sets :The following Building Blocks are sold in stacks of 8 and all sell for 2 Coin of Ember: *Arched Door Frame of Cracked Lava *Horizontal Window Frame in Tall Divider of Cracked Lava *Rectangular Door Frame of Cracked Lava *Square Window Frame in Narrow Divider of Cracked Lava *Square Window Frame in Tall Divider of Cracked Lava *Tall Window Frame in Narrow Divider of Cracked Lava *Tall Window Frame in Tall Divider of Cracked Lava *Vertical Window Frame in Tall Divider of Cracked Lava :The following Building Blocks are sold in stacks of 15 and sell for Coin of Ember: *Block of Cracked Lava *Floor Tile of Cracked Lava *Half Block of Cracked Lava *Narrow Divider of Cracked Lava *Railing of Cracked Lava *Rounded Tile of Cracked Lava *Rounded Tile of Cracked Lava *Short Column of Cracked Lava *Stair of Cracked Lava *Tall Divider of Cracked Lava *Triangle Tile of Cracked Lava